


Muscular Bara Greek Daddy Doms Norse Twink

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really, idk what you want to me to say, nah man you got this pretty boy odin hes sure getting the zeus d, thank you wo4 for making it valid to make two godkings fuck, you gotta use those lightning powers for something might as well be for sex, youre saying that i NOT make zeus fuck someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: I mean, the title tells you what you need to know. Takes place post-WO4. Spoilers I guess.





	Muscular Bara Greek Daddy Doms Norse Twink

It was cold. It was quiet. That was all Odin could sense as he dragged his battered body through the snow of his home realm, Asgard. He was furiously clinging to life as he cursed all that has happened. Loki betraying him before the mortals defeated him. Those mortals. How could they possibly defeat a god? All this disgrace is putting a toll on his body, but his rage within his soul is what's helping him continue to cling on. Why is he even coming close to death? He thought. Gods are not supposed to be killed by mere mortals. So why? Why must this happen to me after all I have done? I worked so hard to change my fate and this is what I am repaid? They will all pay in due time. Every single being that once crossed him will die, he promised.

He continues to pull himself through the snow, hoping to find a shelter in order to recover his strength. Just anywhere that will allow him to mask his presence from pursuers. After a couple painful minutes, he sees in the distance a simple hut. Upon seeing it, Odin pulls himself harder and faster to get to the hut. As he scurries over, his hands brush up against a pair of sandal-wearing feet now suddenly blocking his path.

“Gah...! Who...?” Odin cranes his neck up to see the massive, bulky, and muscular frame of Zeus. His eyes widen and in his bewilderment and panic, starts turning around to scurry in the other direction. He hears scuffling feet after him and shouts,”Gungnir!” The god's black, multi-bladed spear heeds his call and Odin weakly directs his finger at the Greek slowly walking after him. Gungnir shreds through the air at Zeus, seemingly about to make a direct hit when Zeus holds up his palm to stop the spear in its tracks. The spear's tip doesn't even graze his flesh and Zeus reaches up to grasp Gungnir. Then he returns it to Odin with an Olympian's throwing arm, the spear piecing the snow right into Odin's escape path. The spear's blade had just gone through Odin's left pinky as well, severing it.

“Ggh...!” Odin is able to use magic to reattach it before continuing to attempt his escape, but a heavy foot stomps down on his right arm when he reached out to drag himself through the terrain.

“You know you can't get away that easily. Not after what you've done.” Zeus tells him with no expression in his face or tone. Even though Odin has his head looking down to the ground, he knew how much dread is going through his mind. He watches as Odin heaves a few labored breaths before he finally says to Zeus,“You... Are you going to finish me off....?”

“If I was, you'd be dead already.”

“What...? Then why are you stalling...?”

“I could kill you. But that would be such a waste of a pretty little thing like you...”

“Excuse me...?!”

“I do not like to kill beautiful people. Especially when they can do things for me.”

“....Tch...! If you are seriously trying to suggest that I disgrace myself even further by bending over for you, I am going to...!”

Gungnir pulls itself from the snow to rocket towards Zeus's head, but he easily knocks it away with the back of his fist.

“Odin, you are a strong god, but not as strong as me. I'll admit, taking my power was the best thing you could have ever done to cement your hold on the worlds. But you failed to account for me getting those mortals to assist. Your mistake was being too confident in your own power and intelligence.”

“Curse you! I, Odin, am the one that is all-knowing! I will not letting some promiscuous brute like you lecture me!” Odin takes a firm grip of Zeus's ankle with his other hand and tries to pry him off while Zeus leans down to grip his wrist, but doesn't do anything else. It locks Odin in place, who begins violently struggling under Zeus's cosmic-strength grip.

“Unhand me!”

“You're pretty energetic considering your injuries.” Zeus yanks him up effortlessly after easing his foot off of Odin's other arm. Of course, Odin has that free arm try to fire a magic blast point-blank, but Zeus grabs his wrist, canceling its casting. With amazing speed and force, Zeus slams the defeated Norseman against a tree, creating a him-shaped indent in the wood. It agitates Odin's previous injuries, bringing him great pain.

“Stop toying with me!” Odin shouted as he bears the wounds on him hurting again.

“Okay then.” He leans forward, directing his face into the side of Odin's neck, having his teeth rip through the fabric of his collar.

“You damned fiend...!” Odin tries pulling himself out of Zeus's hands, but he is firmly fixed in place up against the tree, helpless as Zeus continues using his teeth to shred more of his clothing and armor until half of his pale chest along with shoulder is exposed.

“Mmm... Such supple and soft skin you have...” Zeus cooed as he rubbed his cheek against the exposed flesh, prickling its owner with his stubble. Said owner fumes and starts kicking into Zeus, but they barely scratch his skin. In retaliation, Zeus lets go of one of Odin's wrists to get a fistful of his black pants to tear a large patch on one of his thighs.

“The more you fight, the more I'm gonna rip off you.” Zeus tells him in a playful tone.

“Ha!” Odin doesn't listen to him and swipes his freed hand at Zeus's face, who easily dodges before quickly grabbing his hand to yank off the glove protecting it to reveal Odin's slender fingers. Upon seeing them, Zeus laces his large hand with his de-gloved hand, chuckling,”Ooh, such soft hands you have.”

Even at this point, the pale-faced god still maintains the will to continue resisting, which earns him Zeus knocking off his hat. It tips him over the edge in fury as he yells out, unleashing all he can with the magic and physical struggling he could muster in his state. It really was all futile as Zeus is perfectly healthy and at full power while he was near death just a while ago. Zeus doesn't do anything and lets Odin tire himself out.

“Uggh.... You sick bastard... You are really going to assert yourself onto a defenseless enemy...”

“'More accurately, 'insert'.”

“Fuck you.” He growled in his heaving breath.

“Come on, I'm sure it's been a while since you last had a little fun with another person, whether god or mortal. Allow me to take care of you before the worst comes for you.” Zeus lets go of him and sees that Odin is not attempting to attack him anymore. However, he does see that one eye give him the sharpest glare.

“Aw, don't be so cold.” For his own idea of trying to lighten the mood, Zeus places a meaty hand over Odin's exposed pectoral to give it a few light squeezes as he lands rough kisses along his neck and collarbone. During his teasing, Zeus shifts his eyes to check if Odin is reacting, he is greeted with a cold, unmoving eye looking down on him.

“You're a tough one to crack...”

“I hate you. This pitiful performance does not excite me.”

“Fine, you like it rough, right? See how you like this!” Zeus clamps one hand around Odin's neck, lifting him up so that his chest is level with his head. Then he has a tongue mercilessly flick and bite at the visible nipple. His free hand aggressively cups at Odin's groin and when he looks up, he sees Odin still glaring at him, but with a flush of red on his pale cheeks.

“Got you...!” Zeus removes his hand around Odin's neck to replace his hold on it with a tight collar made of lightning. With both his hands free, he tears off the rest of the armor and fabric covering Odin's upper body to intensify his biting and licking of his nipples, taking note of the faint grunts he's eliciting from the Norse god. He also notes how he has stopped glaring at him to instead keep his eyes closed and forcing his mouth closed. He stops abruptly with a devilish smile on his face,”Oh, I think I got something that will tip you over...”

Zeus snaps his fingers, sparks flaring in between them. The zapping noises are what make Odin open his eye, just in time to see as Zeus pinches both of his nipples to deliver two simultaneous shocks right into them.

“GAAGH!” cries Odin, raising his legs to kick Zeus, but the latter catches them to spread them apart.

“Hoho, don't act like you didn't like that.” Zeus lets go and reaches over again to zap Odin's chest with gradually increasing levels of electricity, forcing moans out of him. The collar around his neck also shocks him occasionally if Odin moved too much. The redness overtaking all of his face indicated all of the shame and arousal he was getting from all of the shocking to Zeus, who confirms it by rubbing his hand over a massive bulge stretching his black pants.

Without a second thought, Zeus takes a firm grip on the bulge, pressing his thumb over the tip in order to hear a labored groan from its owner.

“Let's see if you have something that's worthy of you being a king of gods...” Zeus rips away the black fabric to free the grand erection and expose it to the cold air around them. It is swollen red at the tip, but still remarkably pale right down to the base. Its overall girth is well-proportioned to its lengthiness.

“Well, that's something...! It can never compare to my own, but still, I'm impressed.”

“...”

“Going to say nothing? What about now?” Zeus takes a full handful of the pale hard cock to give it a few rough pumps to it, drawing out suppressed moans from Odin. His face continues maintaining its shade of crimson as he lets out heavy breathes to stop himself from moaning too loud. His hands were gripping the tree behind him, fingers piercing into the wood the longer the sensation of getting jerked off continued.

A zapping noise brings him out of his trance, but it is not like he could do anything about it and gasps when he could feel electricity course through his cock, causing him to buckle in Zeus's hand when he lets out a desperate-sounding moan. The hand around his dick squeezes him like a vice, causing the tip to leak pre-cum all over its fingers before it starts again with the rough pumping. Something in him loosened a bit since now he has been letting all sorts of lewd noises escape his lips. They multiply when shocks are given to his aching erection. His fingers had carved out large chunks out the tree behind him from his intense grip. This incredible feeling felt like it was going on forever, but it was because it was. The electrical handjob would have made any mortal cum within minutes, but this was an actual god that this is being given to.

“Whew, you sure can keep going. I think my wrist is getting tired....” Zeus said.

“It will take more than just your hand to satisfy me.” Odin tells him with a triumphant smirk,”You can keep going, but I hope you can last as long as me.”

“Man, you are an actual freak.... Ahh... I have an idea...” Zeus finally lets go of the dick he's been jerking off for likely the past ten minutes and uses his magic to elevate Odin further up the tree so that his erection is in front of his face.

No second is wasted as Zeus swallows the cock whole in one motion. His hands take a firm grip on Odin's hips as he makes quick work in repeatedly bobbing his head back and forth, keeping his lips tight around the frozen-hard rod. The lustful noises that followed was music to his ears. Without a doubt, this god will be bursting any second now. But he removes his mouth from the stiff member suddenly, his saliva slathered all over it.

The collar around Odin's neck disappears, dropping him to the ground. The snow hitting his bare flesh was not a very pleasant surprise, but at the same time, arousing as any other sensation that's been given to him. He looks up at Zeus, who towers over him on the snowy ground.

“What is it now?”

“Upset you didn't get to finish?”

“Tch...! I suppose you wouldn't want to be the one swallowing...”

“Oh no, that's you.”

“Hm?”

Zeus drops a couple pieces of armor and his belt before pulling out his monster of a cock to direct at Odin. He leans down with a suggestive smile,”Oh, did you think I would let you finish before I get to have some fun with you?”

“....” His face pales at the sight of a cock whose girth is even greater than his. He hesitates, which prompts Zeus to grab him by the hair to force him back against the tree's base before aiming the head of his fat manhood right into his face, pre-cum oozing out of Its flushed head.

“Now, now. I was kind to give you one without much waiting.”

“Grr....!” Of all things to do, it's this. Oh well, if this will keep him from killing him, he'll do it. It's been a while since he's done this sort of thing. One hand goes to grip the base while the other holds up the heavy head as he draws lines with his tongue along the stiff length. The hand at the tip rubs against the dripping cockhole with its index finger. Then he digs his nail right into the hole, causing Zeus to wince, but his cock throbbing indicated otherwise.

Getting impatient, Zeus reaches his hand down to force his fingers into Odin's mouth and pries it wide enough to fit in his first few inches of his head. Then he grabs a fistful of Odin's white hair as he shoves his cock down his throat, hearing him choke and make muffled curses at him. He bites down on the ramming cock, but it glides through, ignoring the scraping with Zeus telling him,”Your teeth only prolongs this.” Then he is made to deepthroat all of its thickness, feeling the inability to speak for just a moment before the length slides back out.

“Put some more tongue into it.”

Upon his command, he watches as Odin actually obeys him by taking grip of the base of his cock before feeling the tongue he wanted slither all over his throbbing head, licking at all of the sensitive edges before moving on to wildly flick against his drooling hole. Then, without his instruction, the white-haired god carried on with the blowjob, keeping his tongue moving along the thick line running down his member. It was such a beautiful sight and exhilarating feeling: Odin looks so gorgeous with his perfect skin and hair and he is the very king of Asgard. Right now, said king is expertly blowing him. 

Climax is reached and Zeus lets out a thundering groan for his orgasm. He notices Odin trying to remove his mouth, but his giant hand grabs the back of his head to force him in place as he shoots his hot viscous seed right down his throat. It came in large shots aimed right at the back of Odin's mouth, who makes a couple muffled gags upon feeling each shot. Zeus finally pulls out of Odin's mouth, allowing him a moment to cough and spit out whatever cum managed to remain in his mouth.

“Ahhhh... Your mouth was great...” sighed Zeus as he caressed his half-hard penis. He takes grip and strokes himself to get himself hard again, watching Odin heaving and massaging his jaw. He still has a full erection himself, it still dripping with pre-cum. He would never admit to enjoying sucking Zeus off, but definitely he was into it. Once Zeus sees he is solid hard again, he looms over Odin, who glares up at him.

“You need to cum, don't you? Allow me.” Zeus easily picks him up and his hand rips off the fabric covering Odin's ass. He could definitely hear Odin blushing even if he didn't make any sort of noise. His hands immediately grasp either cheek to give them a good manhandle just to tease a flustered face from Odin, which succeeds as he angrily snaps to Zeus,”Don't do that!”

“What? It's not like you had a good-looking ass. It's quite firm though.” Zeus then lands a thundering slap against one of the cheeks for demonstration.

“Grr...! Don't...!” Odin growled to him with cheeks turned blood red. Then he rakes his clawed hand across Zeus's bare chest to create bleeding wounds.

“Ouch!”

“Get on with it. You can use this to make it easier to enter.” Odin gets his gloved hand to soak in all the blood before reaching behind him to coat Zeus's cock in his own blood.

“Ew! You're making me use blood as lube?!”

“I'd rather have your blood than your spit.”

“Well, I'm going to use just that!” Out of defiance, Zeus soaks his fingers with his own saliva to go rubbing it all against Odin's entrance, much to his disgust.

“Oh, I can do much worse.” Zeus forces Odin on his knees in the snow and as he gets down behind him, he aims and spits directly at his anus before having his massive fingers penetrate him using the spit as lube. He continues fingering him, relishing in the light grunts and moans coming at the other end that is muffled by the snow. He yanks out abruptly to quickly switch to his big old dick. Taking a firm grip on the slender god's waist, he mounts him, feeding in his thick head right into the awaiting entrance before slamming the rest deep inside, eliciting a yell that was directed right into the snow from Odin.

“Oh, you're so tight! No one's ever gotten you here, huh?”

“None of your business....! Graaagh!” Odin's hands claw at the earth as he braces for every thrust that spreads him wide open each time. It hurts, but just enough that it adds to the already intoxicating sensation coursing through his body, which makes him shamefully moan in ecstasy.

After minutes of getting his inner walls getting mercilessly raked by the lightning god's magnificent cock, Odin feels himself getting close to finally climaxing after being delayed it a while ago. The ramming ceases to slow or stop, taking him closer and closer to relief. With one grand sound signaling his orgasm, the Norseman cums in thick white ropes all over the snow that steam upon splattering across the cold surface. As his cock dribbles the last of his seed, Zeus tightens his grip at his waist, combined with his thrusts becoming faster and more desperate. He was getting close to cumming and Odin has to stick around until the very end long after he himself had finished. After shooting his load, the ramming in his ass stops feeling as great and being fucked becomes more of a chore. Hearing Zeus's booming loud groan was something good to hear for once for him. What came after however, was not good for him as he now feels shots of hot divine cum filling his rectum. When Zeus pulls out, his thick hot seed spills right out to drip messily all over the snow he's been kneeling on for the past half hour.

“Whew!” Zeus lets out a laugh as he watches Odin drop to the ground, saying out loud,”I can definitely cross out your name on my list!”

“...What list...?”

“The list of people I have not gotten to have sex with and would want to if it were possible. Ooh, I hope that Nuwa would be up for a round at some point....”

Sick of him already, Odin whips up some magic that repairs his clothes instantly and his hat comes magnetically attaching itself back onto his head again. Then he proceeds to stand up and fly away, laughing,”You fool! You shouldn't have came inside of me! You gave me energy with your climax!”

Zeus watches him disappear from view, not bothering to chase after him.

“Heheheh.... I'll be seeing you again at some point anyway....”  
  


* * *

 

Phht, WO4 Ultimate is gonna pull a "suckas, Odin never died" 

 


End file.
